


Defrag

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: 'Mating' season, Fluff and Smut, It's fluffy tho, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, X is an innocent cinna woll, Zero wants to keep it that way, and yes X had female parts, stfu haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: Heavy Weight Reploid's are known to have 'defrag' seasons. Where they need to release bodily fluid's in order to make way for new fluids. As such, these Reploid's would usually look for a partner to engaged in with this.Light Weight Reploid's don't gain these because they don't need to produce lots of bodily fluids. As such, they usually become the partner's for Heavy Weight's.Zero, an A-Class hunter and a heavy weight, who is dealing with it.X, a B-Class hunter and rookie, is a light weight with no concept of the 'defrag' season.Neither of them are ready for what happens next.





	Defrag

**Author's Note:**

> This has a small twist in it. Sigma hasn't become Maverick yet, but in the process of becoming a Commander. So when X say's 'Commander' in this, he's not meaning Sigma.

He should have seen it coming.

He  _really_ should have seen it coming.

Beyond what he understood, Reploid's like him, who were classified as 'Heavy Weight's' went into a, so called 'defrag' season. From what he knew, HW's would have to release copious amount's of bodily fluid in order to make way for new fluid that would help them function. The fluid that was released was still good, but over-flowed most of the other parts of the body and needed to be released. Making copies of the 'DNA' inside the fluid was easy, and partially why Reploid's could have 'children'. He never particularly cared really. Of course, this was the first time he's  _ever_ done this, so was it common for him to be nervous? Probably.

Who was he? 

Zero.

A-Class hunter for the Maverick Hunters.

And a Heavy Weight Reploid. 

Now, he was dealing with an overload of fluid. And said overflow was making him use a wall for support of his movement as he went back to his room. His legs were heavy and his head felt like a 10 pound weight. His system's kept blinking with a small red warning light and he silently cursed. As long as no one talked to him he could make it to his room and-

"Senpai!" a familiar voice yelled.

_'No, nonononono. No!!'_

Putting on his best blank face, Zero turned to see the new scientist-turned-hunter rookie running up behind him. 

X.

B-class.

Light Weight and the most kindest person  _on the whole damn planet! Dammit, calm down!_

"Hey, X. Need something? I'm kinda in a hurry." Zero mumbled, a little  _to_ fast it seemed.

X didn't faze by it and dug around in his little travel bag he had with him. He had stopped running and stopped in front of Zero. His face lit up as he took out and handed over a small box. Zero took it slowly and opened the flap to see small, portable - _and refillable_ \- E-Can thermoses. There was only six, but Zero still felt grateful.

"Where'd you buy them?" He asked. He forgot for a moment about the overflow in his knees.

"They were actually mine. I built them."

Zero was amazed now. " _Built_ them?! That's amazing X!" He meant it. That was a good skill to have.

X seemed to beam wider at the praise and he nodded happily before waving and turning away to nearly skip down the hall. Zero watched his back until he turned a corner and sighed whilst shaking his head.

He'd have to be more careful around X for awhile.

* * *

Two days Zero spent locked up in his room. X was a little unsure as to wise, but he wasn't just going to start jumping into his Senpai's private life! No sir-re!

Yet, X found himself in front of his Senpai's door, 5 hours later, with paper-work hugged to chest. The Commander had some that he needed Zero-Senpai to finish and had requested X go since he was the one most close to Zero-Senpai. 

X gulped down a bit and gave a hesitant knock on the door. He was nervous about seeing his Senpai. Not just because he has a deep crush on him, but because this was the first time he's ever been by his Senpai's room. Or his wing for that matter.

It was a full minute later when the door finally opened and Zero stood their with a towel wrapped around his hips. X flushed as red as Zero's armor but held out the papers and stuttered out, "C-Commander w-wanted me t-to give you t-these." 

Zero took them careful and looked them over before looking X again and his flushed face. His head was bowed and he was tugging the end of his white sweater. Zero noticed that X also wore slightly small shorts that went a  _little_ above mid-thigh. Did X always have such good looking thighs? Was he just noticing  _now_ ? 

"Something wrong, X?" Zero asked, finally, and forced his eyes away from X's thighs. 

X shook his head before meekly pulling his eyes up and then down just as fast. Zero quickly realized that X must've been embarrassed seeing him nearly naked. But, he had good reason to be (besides just getting out of the shower).

"Ah, right...Well, if there is nothing else you need to do, you can go on ahead." Zero said slowly. X seemed a little scared for some reason. And he noted the heat in his stomach and trailing lower...

"Y-yes! H-h-have a g-good d-day Senpai!" X nearly squeaked before turning quickly and running down the hall. Zero sighed and closed his door before locking it up again. He looked over the paper work and figured it be a good time killer besides masturbating. And would distract him from his tedious task at the moment. For once he was glad he had paper work.

(And he was also slightly glad X had worn those shorts today.)

* * *

A week passed before Zero finally came out of his room for more than 10 minutes. And it was that time he went to the open roomed training grounds that he spotted X a few feet away walking towards a small group of hunters. When he greeted them, they all replied just as happily and warmly. He didn't know why dread pooled in his stomach but he made sure to be as close to X as possible. At least enough to keep an eye on him and hear conversations. When the Drill Sargent said for a B-Class to team up with an A-Class, Zero swept over a little close to X.

"Ah, Senpai!" X said, once he was close enough. X waved him over and the group watched him.

"Hey. Who're these people?" Zero asked. He gave a nodded as a gesture of pointing and X smiled a little wider before introducing them.

Unfortunately, all of them were Heavy Weight's. 

So,  _that's_ where his hunch came from. He could see them slightly jittery around X, who was an innocent Light Weight. When the whistle blew, Zero grabbed X's arm and tugged him towards him, seeming a little possessive to the other HW's. X gaped slightly before blushing and looking up at Zero. 

Zero knew he reacted out of jealousy, but seeing X look up at him with those  _big, stupid, adorable, green eyes!_ removed his doubts. X idolized him, he knew, and getting specially picked by the guy you idolized must've been extraordinary. 

Zero felt smug and didn't try to hide it to the other's the rest of the training session. 

* * *

He'd noticed it a little bit later.

He spent more time with X since he was finally in a moderate state and his fluid's hadn't overflowed to much. But, every now and then he'd feel a little overflow. But nothing to serious.

He was mostly worried about X.

For a while now, X had surrounded by a small sprinkle of pheromones. He didn't seem to notice but he seemed more... _delectable._ More...more...

"S-senpai?" X whispered, cheek flushed and eye's wide. Zero hadn't realized he been ogling him until he heard X speak.  _Ah, fuck!_ There was the overflow. He quickly shook his head and turned. Before he could really move, X caught his arm with both hands and called out, "Wait!"

Zero stopped and resisted turning around and throwing X against the wall, undressing him and taking him. Zero finally realized that the pheromones X produced were 'mating' pheromones, meant to attract a Heavy Weights. He needed to go  _now_ -!!

"Please, talk to me! I want to help you Senpai..." X said, a note of sadness in his voice.

Zero growled out before gulping and taking a deep breath. It'd be wrong to take X, especially in public. Although, a part of him wanted to. To show everyone that X was  _his_ and  _his alone._  

"It's something I have to do alone." Zero said, his sanity slipping fast.

"But-" X started before a sudden flare of anger gripped Zero and he threw X's hands off his arm with a single back swing. 

"Just leave me ALONE!" Zero snapped.

Just as his anger had came, it disappeared instantly when he realized what he'd done. His eyes widened and before he could try to make up his snap, X turned and ran with tears streaming down his face. Zero wanted to go after him, but something told him not to.

 _Great going, jack-ass._ His self shamed him as he sagged down.

X was only trying to help. It wasn't his fault that Zero got angry. X didn't deserve that at all. And no one but Zero was to blame. He watched the spot where X had been before following X where he came from. 

Following X's scent lead him to X's room. He stopped outside panting before taking in a breath and knocking on the door. There was no answer for a full two minutes and when he tried to use his bypass code, it rejected him. Ahh, so X shut down the door. Zero gave a hard bang on the door and spoke. "X! Open the door, please!"

It was muffled, but Zero heard X say 'No'. It sounded like he was whimpering and Zero felt even more guilty. He was a giant jack-ass. His overflow could wait.

"Please, X. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it and it's my fault for even getting angry in the first place. Please, let me in." Zero begged. Something he almost never did.

It was a long while later when he felt a  _beep!_ from the door and it cracked open a little. X peered out through the small crack and blinked at Zero. His eyes were puffy and he sniffled.

It was almost to soft for Zero to hear, but he barely heard X say, "Really?"

Zero nodded honestly and X looked at his eyes.Zero didn't know whether X's keen sense of telling if a person was lying or not was a blessing or a curse. X shrunk back a bit before pulling the door a little more away so Zero could see half of his body. He was only wearing an over-sized hoodie it seemed. He had the hood up and it had little bunny ears at the top. X looked at him for a moment before opening the door all the way and letting the blonde in. Zero realized this was the first time he'd been in X's room. 

It was smaller than he expected. A small kitchenette was in one corner with a small table near the middle of it. His bed was across from it, with the headboard against a big window. The sheets were covered with thick blankets and fluffy pillows, all of them a nice navy blue and deep red. The covers were a little messy and the bed cover had a dip in it with some wrinkles to form a fetal position. The room was dark and Zero could see a desk and two large bookcases on the other wall. It was tidy, too. 

X moved over to the bed and curled down into it before bringing the covers over himself.  _He's still upset_ , Zero thought, feeling like a bigger asswhole. He sat down near the dge of the bed and place a hand on the lower lump of the blankets. X squeaked and rolled away. Zero got an idea and pat him down. X huffed a little amused and wiggle down. Before they could realized it, Zero was poking around X who continued to make little noises and start to giggle. When Zero stopped and pulled the covers away from X's face it was a little flushed and he panting from his laughter. His eyes opened to stare at Zero who was content to watch this little boy. 

X' eye's were gaining some brightness to them and he looked...looked...

Zero leaned down and looked at X's eyes more closely. There were small specks of blue in his eyes and the [limbal ring](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limbal_ring) was darker. He noticed that X's cheek had flushed more since Zero got closer.

"S-Senpai..." X murmured, breathlessly and Zero was overcome with something he never felt before. X's pheromones were intensifying and X seemed to be reacting a bit to them. Or Zero's? Who knew.

All the knew was that he was kissing X and holding him possessively. X was gasping and kissing him back somewhat hesitantly. Zero took the chance when X gasped to slip his tongue inside of the smaller mouth. X mewled at the sudden contact and closed his legs together. X tasted like strawberry and cherry. An odd, yet sweet taste. 

He removed his mouth from X's and moved to kiss, lick, nip and bite X's neck. X continued to make those sweet little moans and mewls as Zero slid his hands down X's sides to his plump thighs and raised them so they wrapped around waist before rolling hips against X's. X gasped and threw his head back with it, eyes bright and slightly glossy. Zero noticed something about X's hips. He moved one hand down to trace idle designs on the skin before dipping the hand between X's legs and-

Oh. _OH. That's~~ why._

X nearly cried out and covered his mouth with a hand, remembering for a moment how thin the walls were. Zero growled before taking X's hands away from his mouth and nearly ripped off X's hoodie. X squealed when he was completely bare and covered his chest and lower region. So, that's why. 

While X's chest was almost flat, Zero noticed the small hint of breasts lining his chest. He'd already figured out that X didn't have a dick and instead a... _other part_...but seeing X bare like this was almost too tempting. X's entire face was beet red down to his neck and ears and he was stuttering. Zero felt his own arousal throb painfully. Instead of moving right to it, he stripped off his shirt and pants (at least unbuttoned the pants) and moved down X's chest to tease the sensitive nubs of his chest and stroke down his body. X moaned and quivered from the attention and pleasure tears sprung in his eyes. 

"S-S-Senpai...I-I--something-" X whimpered, feeling a tight heat in his lower abdomen. 

"Just lay there and look pretty. I'll take care of the rest." Zero said as he brought his face in close to the section between X's legs and held his thighs against the sides of his head to keep X in place. 

X started to speak before he cried out as something hot and wet brushed against his clit. Zero repeated the action again as X squirmed from it and shuddered. Everything felt good and he didn't know what was happening. Zero seemed like an expert, licking and sucking from his clitoris to his vulva and then back again. Suddenly, Zero picked up his pace and gave a hard suck to X's clit. X moaned loudly and gripped Zero's hair on his scalp. Zero growled and the vibrations sent to X's groin. X felt the sudden pleasure rush out of him and he blanked out momentarily. He didn't know if he was crying out or making no sound. Thrashed or still. It was just... _amazing_.

"That good huh?" Zero asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. X was still gasping and trembling, his hands now resting down by his hips. Zero chuckled and placed a small kiss on X's forehead and ruffled his hair.

"S-Senpai...u-um..." X stuttered, looking down to the blonde's stomach and  _little lower_...

Zero realized quickly what X meant, especially when he felt himself throb again.

"Ah, y-yeah...sorry, I can, uhm, take care of it myself." Zero murmured. 

X stopped him before he could move and gulped before speaking, "I-if...you wanna you..." X stuttered before he pushed back against Zero and flipped their positions so Zero was on his back with X straddling him. X's face was buried in Zero's bare chest and he was shivering slightly.

"If...you want to...you can use me...to-" X gulped, "Relieve yourself with." 

Zero stared before he asked hesitantly. "Why?"

X sat up and looked like he might have started to cry.

"Because...I like you, Senpai. I...I-love you. And I want to do anything I can...to help you get through whatever it is your going through..." X stuttered, as he wiped his leaking eyes. "And...even if-you don't love me back...I'll still-"

X never finished that sentence before Zero sat up and locked X's lips with his own. X's eyes widened as Zero kissed him slow and gentle. X sighed into his mouth and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Zero pushed him back down onto the mattress and slowly moved away from X's intoxicating mouth to trace the edge of X's ear. Zero made quick work of removing his pants and boxers before he sat fully naked between X's legs and pressed the tip of shaft against X's entrance. X mewled and Zero whispered while holding both of X's hands, "Call my name." 

X didn't answer before Zero pushed in in one go and X cried out; " _Z-Zero!"_

That was the first time X called Zero by name. As both on order of Zero and as a way of knowing that X was  _his_ now. Virginity broken on both boys, Zero kissed X's temple but didn't move until X was well adjusted. While in turn, Zero tried not to climax right then and there from the hot, wet heat inside X as the smaller clenched around Zero's length. It was a long minute or two later before X wrapped his legs around Zero's waist and nodded shyly. Zero pulled out slowly and carefully, listening to X's gasping mewls before the head was the only thing inside. With the same easiness as before, he pushed in again. X moaned softly and trembled. Zero took the added time with his moving to examine X's flushed and pleasured face. Something about it stirred a desire in the blonde; hungry, wanting, animalistic. Was this the effect of the defrag season?

"You can feel it can't you...how were connected..." Zero murmured into X's ear. X's mouth hung open slightly and he unconsciously clenched. Zero moved his hand connected to X and brought it to where they were joined. He could feel X's fingers twitch around the area before he whimpered. Zero realized he had stopped moving and kisses X's cheek softly before moving again. 

"You can feel me completely can't you...? How deep I am inside of you." Zero spoke to X's ear again, getting X to quiver and moan as his body reacted deliciously. Something swirled in Zero and he gave a hard thrust to X. X gasped heatedly and pulled his legs tighter around Zero. X's hands moved back to cup Zero's lower jaw in this hands as he kissed him fervently. Zero growled and gave another hard thrust into X. X gasped and rasped out, "S-senpai..."

Zero clicked his tongue and nipped X's lower lip, "Not that. Call  _my_ name." Zero said and gave a slightly harder thrust. 

That time, X gasped out 'Zero!' with small embarrassment. Zero held X tightly before his pace became rougher and he marked X's neck with love bites and small bruises from harsh bites. All the while X mewled and moaned the red hunter's name, his voice increasing in volume before he shoved his face into Zero's shoulder to stifle the noises. The rough treatment continued before Zero was ramming into X, hard and quick, enough X's breath nearly got stolen away. X's moans were practically screams of Zero's name before the blonde pulled the brunette's head back and forced him to cry out into the air around them. Sloppy noises resonated from their joined bodies as tears sprung in X's eyes and his hips bucked up to meet Zero's hips. 

"N-no-- S-something is- again,  _mngh ah,_ gonna-! Zero, stop!" X gasped out as his legs squeezed Zero's waist and he felt the tight heat began to uncoil. 

Zero ignored him and drove on into X, grunting and groaning as he braced X's hips with his hands and pulled them to his own. X came with a loud scream of Zero's name and arched his back. Zero grunted before he tried to pull out of X. X's legs were blocking him from doing so and he leaned down to kiss X deeply and push his hips into X's. X gasped as Zero spilled something hot inside him in copious amounts, filling him to the brim with warmth. 

They both collapsed in winded clumps, panting and catching their breaths. Neither moved at all and before long, the exhaustion -from X having weak stamina in bed and Zero cause of the overload- caught up to them and they fell asleep.

* * *

"...-pai. Senpai. Senpai!" a voice called which jolted Zero awake abruptly. His eyes took a minute to come online completely, but when he did he saw X above him wearing the shirt Zero had on last night. X looked a little shaken and concern bubbled up in Zero.

"Mngh...What time is it?" Zero asked.

X moved back when Zero sat up and squirmed a bit before taking in a deep breath and starting. "I woke up this morning and...there was this notification. When I checked it out, it said something had...installed into my systems a-and...i-it had y-youu... _fuah_ ," X sighed shaking and clenched his fists for before mustering the courage to say, "I-it had...your name data...listed in the file name." 

Zero blinked before he quickly scanned over his own directory and data. The main file name was ' _EntityZero.zip_ '. Simple but massive in storage. 

"What it is labeled as?" Zero asked carefully, keeping his own marker name in his hidden sight. 

X's gaze went unfocused for a moment before he spoke, "It's... _EntityZero_ with a slash then 'copy' dot zip." 

"So...wait a minute. Somehow you downloaded a  _copy_ of my data?" There wasn't any harsh tone, but just general confusion as Zero spoke. X didn't know and he mumbled a bit.

"I-i...don't know."

Zero sat back on his hands and let out a long breath. He'd done some research in his off time of defragging and found out that if a WH and a LW preform intercourse -or sex,  _dammit why couldn't he just say that?!_ \- they had a low chance of that LW...downloading the HW's 'DNA' or data. And so that allowed the two to merge their data if the LW decided to do so. That -for some reason- could be lead to making a baby. Or so to speak.

"X. The data you have is mine. And, you must have subconsciously downloaded it when it presented itself to your systems. So, it's up to you whether you want to store it for later, delete, or merge it with part of your own." Zero explained, sitting forward and crossing his hands over his covered lap. 

X flushed for a moment before he stuttered and bowed his head.  _Merging his data with his Senpais'?!_  was X's internal conflict. If he did...what would happen? Would he gain some of Zero's abilities? Would he understand Zero more? Would -god forbid- he, possibly,  _be able to make a_ **child** _with him?_ He knew that merging of data was similar to human reproduction. 24 chromosomes from both the father and mother to make the eternal 46 chromosomes in a basic human. How he knew was from the hours upon hours of looking up and reading different books, articles, blogs of the human culture and history. And if merging chromosomes with humans is similar to merging of data of reploids...then it must've been possible, right?  _Right?!_

But...what if he did merge the data. Would Zero like knowing that? Would he even  _want_ that added responsibility? Would he really want to take on that bearing right of helping X through i? If X did do it, he get convince Dr. Cain to let him in and they could lie to their higher-ups that Cain's condition requested X's help since he was the closest to the Doctor. But...

X gulped before he spoke. "I'll hold on it in case...it's ever needed for you."

Zero nodded at that answer before he tugged X's forward and hugged him. X's body froze for a moment before it relaxed and he hugged the blonde back. 

"Don't call me 'Senpai' anymore, X. Just call me by my name." Zero said softly, tucking X's head under his chin and feeling a warm emotion bloom in his chest -his heart. 

X nodded, "Okay-"

"Zero." 


End file.
